


Love at first...Quarantine

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Love knows no boundaries and no distance
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 42
Kudos: 194
Collections: Secret Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge





	Love at first...Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is my #SanversLockdown fic. My story is not about Sanvers locked-down together but more about them finding each other during quarantine. The principal idea of the story was inspired by a true story (Cute! I know!) and so I decided to make it into a Sanvers story with all my twists and details. I hope you guys like it and like always, all mistakes are mine. English is not my main language so be patient with me lol.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated, Let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex rolled her eyes at yet another segment about the virus on the news. She muted the TV, tossed the controller into the coffee table, and sank back into the couch with a sigh.

It's been a month since the government established social distancing and a curfew to stop the virus from advancing and spreading throughout the country.

A month of nothing but sweatpants, hoodies, online classes for Alex, and total boredom.

But Alex was the daughter of scientists, on the road to becoming one herself, so she understood the danger of the virus and the urgency to stop it.

She understood about flattening the curve and doing her part.

Alex chuckled at that; her sister Kara has been a vivid social media warrior about #StayHome and all that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of her cellphone.

"Yes, Mother, I'm home," Alex answered without looking at the screen.

"Is that how you answer to your mother now?" Eliza said on the other side of the line, a tender tone hinting no anger.

"Well, mom, you've been calling every day at 8 pm for the past month," Alex said, running her hand through her short hair.

"Nothing wrong in wanting to make sure my children are following the rules," Eliza said.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. Her parents were part of the team of scientists in Seattle, working day and night in finding an efficient vaccine.

"I know, mom," Alex said in a quieter tone, "I appreciate what you and dad are doing, and I understand the importance of me doing my part," Alex said, fidgeting with the string on her hoodie.

"I know you do, sweetheart," Eliza said, mumbled voices in the distance hinting that she was taking a short break from work, "And I know you must be feeling helpless, wanting to be here with dad and me."

Alex nodded, even though her mom couldn't see, "I do."

Alex wanted desperately to be there, in the field, working for the people, hand on hand on this. It was her call, but she had a long road ahead of her.

"You will, soon, and dad and I will be the proudest," Eliza said.

Alex stood up and walked towards her window, overlooking the city, "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Eliza said

"Please stay safe," Alex whispered, clasping the cellphone tight in her hand.

There was a pause for a couple of seconds, and Eliza said, "We are sweetheart, we promise."

"Is dad around?" Alex asked, her eyes focusing on the full moon up high.

"No sweetheart, he is on another floor, but he sends kisses and told me to tell you that he loves you and that we have a full moon tonight."

Alex laughed, "I know."

Childhood memories of her and Jeremiah on their roof watching the moon and constellations flooded her mind.

"Alright, I got to go. Stay safe," Eliza said in a hurry before hanging up.

Alex stood still for a couple of seconds, listening to the emptiness on the other side of the line, "You too," she whispered.

And she's never felt more alone and scared in her life.

"You said 2 cups of water?" Alex said into the cellphone that was on top of the kitchen counter.

"Yes, Rao!" Kara said through the speaker, "I can't believe you have a master in Science, but you never learned how to cook."

"Biophysical engineer with a minor in Astrophysics AND one year from getting my Ph.D.," Alex said, pouring two cups of water into the pot.

"Yet you can't cook rice," Kara muttered.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Nothing!" Kara shrieked.

"How are online classes so far?" Alex asked, squinting her eyes in concentration as she splashed salt in the hot water.

"I hate it!" Kara grumbled.

Kara was currently doing her degree in Global and International Journalism in New York, aiming to do her internship at CatCo.

"How is big and fancy National City?" Kara asked.

Alex snorted, "Currently, nothing big and fancy about it."

"I bet online classes must be worst for you," Kara said.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, it's hard...but we are doing as best as we can."

"You know, I could fly in, and we can at least have sister's night," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Absolutely not, Kara Danvers," Alex said, pointing at the cellphone with a big spoon.

Kara sighed dramatically, "I know...Mom keeps face-timing me; I'm certain to make sure I am in my apartment."

"You are a child, I swear," Alex chuckled.

"I gotta go, I have an online class in 20 minutes," Kara said, "I texted you the rest of the recipe, love you."

Alex was going to reply with "Love you too" when the line went dead.

She took the cellphone in her hand and went to check her college email when the high chirping of her smoking alarm went off.

The boiling water was almost evaporated.

"Damn it," Alex cursed, turning off the stove and opening the balcony's doors for the small apartment to breathe.

Alex leaned against the railing and shook her head, "I guess I'm eating canned soup, again."

Distanced sound of feet moving fast on concrete caught her attention, and Alex lifted her eyes towards the building in front of hers.

The building was smaller than hers, so Alex could see the rooftop from her balcony.

There, a young woman dressed in black leggings and a black tank top danced around on her feet, throwing gloved fists in the air rhythmically to whatever music she was listening in her headphones.

Alex looked around the rooftop, but the woman was alone, exercising under the blazing sun.

The woman suddenly stopped and threw her head back, hands-on-hips, breathing hard.

Alex took a step back into her apartment, not wanting to be caught looking. She was able to glance and get a glimpse of firmed tanned skin before she turned completely away.

The monotone voice of one of her professors was making Alex want to jump from her balcony. Tapping her fingers repeatedly on her thigh, Alex used her leg to swing her chair around in boredom. The class started 30 minutes late because of the professor not knowing how to connect the audio, and Alex knew she should've poured herself some scotch before sitting down for the lecture.

From her desk, she could see the corner of the front building, and Alex wondered if the mysterious woman was exercising right now.

She doesn't seem to have a schedule.

Alex caught her jumping rope the other night with another man, and Alex wanted to yell, "Social Distancing!" from her balcony, but maybe the man was her boyfriend.

Maybe.

Besides, it's not like Alex was stalking her or anything.

The pencil that Alex was balancing between her lips fell when the voice calling her through her speakers made her jump in her seat.

"Am I boring you, Miss Danvers?" The professor asked, his face so close to the camera that Alex could only see his bushy eyebrows and half his eye.

"Not at all, Professor," Alex said, straightening in her chair.

The professor nodded and turned around to the whiteboard that was on top of his dining table and continued his monologue.

Alex sighed and took her pencil to continue taking notes when her cellphone rang.

The professor snapped around and pushed his face against the camera again.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Alex said, lifting her hands apologetically.

"Do you need to take 5 minutes, Miss Danvers?" The professor asked in an irritating voice.

Alex was never the type of student to interrupt her class or walk out in the middle of it. But she felt exhausted and anxious, and she needed a breath.

"Yes, Thank you," Alex said, muting her mic and standing from the desk.

She walked towards the balcony and leaned in against the railing to look at her cellphone.

It was a text message from Kara. A photo of her graded essay with the text 'I've never gotten a C- in my life. Literally, this pandemic is going to ruin my life.'

Alex laughed and replied with 'Relax, it's nothing.'

Kara sent back a middle finger emoji with 'Says the nerd who threatened to take her professor to the Board for giving her a B+.'

A distanced grunt pulled Alex from her cellphone. She glanced up to see the mysterious woman on the roof again, this time doing burpees.

She was wearing shorts and a sports bra today, and Alex almost dropped her cellphone. With her hair up in a ponytail, Alex could see more firmed cinnamon skin and arms and shoulders and legs.

And she was alone.

Alex smiled and turned her head back to see the screen of her computer to make sure the professor was still lost in his lecture.

When she turned her eyes back to the woman, she realized that the woman was staring back at her.

Alex quickly looked around her balcony and spotted a watering can and started watering the two dead plants she had.

After a minute, Alex looked up from the plants to see the woman picking up the yoga mat from the floor and walking down the staircase.

"Great, I am a stalker," Alex muttered.

She dropped the watering can and walked back to her desk.

The professor was fighting with his cat, trying to push the ball of fur off his keyboard, and everyone laughed.

Alex sighed deeply and pushed the hoodie over her head and swallowed a scream.

After properly disposing of her gloves and face mask, Alex left the shoes in a bag next to the door and stripped down to put her clothes in another plastic bag for laundry.

Wearing only her boy-shorts, she entered her bathroom and took a shower.

Once she was cleaned and dressed in yet another pair of sweatpants and hoodie, Alex walked back to the kitchen with a new pair of gloves and proceed to disinfect the grocery she had just bought.

With a warm cup of tea in her hand, Alex walked to her balcony and glanced around the far city in the distance. She loved the view from her apartment. 

Moving her eyes gingerly, she scanned the now familiar roof-top, and there she was. Right on time.

Laying on her belly on top of her pink Yoga mat, the woman slowly drew her back and her arms upwards. With precise movements, she changed positions to stretch other parts of her firmed body.

Alex took the cup of tea slowly to her mouth to take a sip when the woman, as if sensing the attention from afar, moved her neck slowly to lock eyes with Alex.

Alex chocked on the tea.

"Fuck," She muttered, wiping the hot liquid dripping from her chin.

After thinking of an escape for a second and coming with nothing, she glanced up and looked at the woman who now was sitting on her butt, leaning back on her hands.

"She has abs," Alex muttered, feeling extremely exposed.

The woman tilted her head and smiled. Lifting her hand, she waved at Alex.

Alex's eyes opened wide and she looked around her.

The woman shook her head and pointed at Alex with her finger.

"Wave back you idiot," Alex muttered again to herself as she lifted her hand to return the gesture.

The woman moved her hand like wanting to tell Alex something when the roof-top door opened and the same man from the previous times came up and sat down next to her with his yoga mat.

The woman waved back as a goodbye and Alex again returned the gesture, watching her give her full attention to the man.

Alex frowned and studied the man as much as she could from her distance.

He seemed nerdy and lanky and not happy at all of being under the sun. The woman said something to him and he looked up to catch eyes with Alex.

He waved at her and Alex hastily waved back before turning around and disappearing into her apartment in time to catch her ringing cellphone.

“Yes?” Alex answered, collapsing on her sofa.

"Hi sis," Said the ever-cheerful voice of Kara Danvers.

"What's up?" Alex said, lifting her legs and resting them on the coffee table.

"Nothing much," Kara said with what sounded like a mouth full of food, "I just finished face-timing with Mon-El."

"How is the poor boy doing?" Alex said chuckling.

"Miserable, you know he can't live without me," Kara said and Alex could swear she was batting her eyelashes.

"Disgusting," Alex murmured.

"Shut up," Kara laughed, "How are you?"

"Eh," Alex shrugged, "Desperate to be able to go out."

"You mean desperate to be able to go out and spend endless hours in the research lab at the University?" Kara said.

Alex laughed at that, "Whatever," she said with a smile.

They stood silenced for a second, the only sound of Kara munching on something crunchy on the other side of the line.

Alex straightened up and looked over the back of the sofa, towards the balcony. She couldn't see anything but she still smiled.

"There is a cute girl," Alex bit her lip.

"OH MY GOD! Where?!" Kara squealed so loud that Alex had to pull the cellphone away for a second.

"Can you please act normal for once?" Alex rolled her eyes, sinking back on the sofa.

"Tell me," Kara said firmly and Alex was sure that whatever she was munching on was long forgotten.

"She lives in the building in front of me," Alex smiled, "I've seen her exercising multiple times on the roof top."

"From 1 to 10, how beautiful is she?" Kara asked.

"I literally just said she was cute," Alex argued.

"Cute and Beautiful are not the same thing," Kara said.

"Well Kara, I can only see a tiny version of her from the distance." Alex sighed heavily.

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Absolutely nothing," Alex chuckled, "We are quarantined, remember?"

"Oh come on Alex, you gotta think outside the box," Kara said, apparently returning to her munching.

"Good night Kara," Alex said

"Think outside the b-"

Alex hung up before Kara could finish her sentence.

The next few days, Alex and the woman shared glances and smiles. Not embarrassed of being caught watching anymore, Alex visited the balcony more times than she ever had in the two years she's been living there.

She quickly learned that the woman liked to do cardio and up-beat exercises during the day and that she often did Yoga during the mornings or nights.

The man kept joining the woman some times, but he always left before the woman was even finished with the routines.

Something told Alex that they were just friends and not romantically involved and for some reason, Alex liked the idea of the woman being single.

"Since when do I like waking up this early?" Alex muttered to herself while preparing her coffee that morning.

She knew the woman liked the early hours of the day to do Yoga and Alex found herself setting her alarm up, not wanting to miss the chance of seeing her.

Walking out to the balcony, Alex spotted the woman and with a smile she gestured with her mug towards her and nodded.

The woman nodded back and waved Hello before resuming her position on the mat.

Alex sat down on the chair comfortably and sipped her coffee, getting lost in thoughts.

She knew she was gay since a very early age. Everything that pre-teens were supposed to experience with their hormones and sexuality, she did with girls.

It was normal for her. There was never a doubt. Her father never asked her about boys and she openly talked about girl crushes over dinner.

But even with the confidence and advantage of growing up in such an accepting environment, Alex's experience with love has never been easy.

She's only had two real girlfriends and they both ended up in heartbreak.

There was Vicky who decided she actually liked boys and broke up with Alex hours before their Senior Graduation.

Then there was Sarah, who couldn't stand Alex spending so much time at the research lab and dumped her in the middle of a Thanksgiving dinner, in front of all her family.

"Bitch," Alex muttered and shook the memories away.

Over the rim of her coffee mug, Alex noticed the woman starting to gather her things.

"Think Outside the box!" Alex could hear Kara's words in her head.

Like a light bulb turning on in her head, Alex ran into the apartment and started looking for a box in her bedroom's closet.

"Aha!" Alex said, smiling at the Drone her father gave her for Christmas last year.

She took a piece of paper from her desk and wrote "Hi, I've been-" before crossing it out.

"Come on," Alex breathed, "Think."

She thought for a second and then wrote, _"Let's be friends. Text me"_ and added her number.

Alex ripped the piece of paper off and looked at it for a second before saying, "Fuck it" and ran back to the balcony.

The woman had her hand on the handle of the door when Alex screamed, "Hey!”

The woman turned around surprised and tilted her head.

Alex couldn't believe she had just yelled like a maniac, and after looking around to make sure no one was watching, she waved the drone in her hand for her to see.

When the woman nodded and walked towards the center of the roof-top where she usually did her routines, Alex made sure the piece of paper was safely taped to the small drone before she made it fly with the control in her hand.

The small drone hissed as it gained altitude and hovered in front of Alex for a second before Alex pushed the button that made it fly forward towards the other building.

After Alex carefully controlled it to get closer to the woman, she landed it carefully next to her feet.

The woman looked at the drone and knelt to take it in her hands. She tilted her hand and turned the drone around to read the piece of paper.

Looking up at Alex she smiled and gave Alex a thumbs up, before taking the piece of paper with her and placing the drone back down.

Alex smiled and bit her lip when the woman pocketed the paper in her gym bag and left the roof.

When Alex pushed the button to make the drone fly again, nothing happened.

"Oh come on," Alex said, trying again to make the thing fly.

A red light kept flashing on the controller.

"You've got to be kidding me," Alex groaned and eyed the lonely drone on the other side.

That day was the longest in the history of long days. Online classes were borderline depressing and she kept glancing at her cellphone through the entire day.

At night, Alex sat in her bed, reading a book and failing to concentrate.

Her thoughts kept racing on whether she did it wrong by sending her the message or not. She tried to think of any moment the woman seemed uncomfortable but couldn't come up with any.

She was about to call it a night when the ringing of her cellphone startled her.

"Jesus fucking Christ" she said, taking one hand to her chest.

The caller ID displayed an Unknown number and Alex froze.

After the third ring, Alex snatched the phone from the nightstand and answered, "Hello?" as calmed as possible.

"Hi," The sweetest voice said from the other side of the line.

"Hi," Alex repeated, feeling her heartbeats in her throat.

The woman laughed sweetly and Alex felt the urge to bite something.

"I am Maggie," The woman said "Maggie Sawyer, I live in the building across from yours."

"Yes, Maggie," Alex swallowed, "Hi...My name is Alex Danvers."

Maggie laughed again softly, "You do look like an Alex."

Alex looked around and grabbed her pillow to bite it.

"I gotta say, what you did was pretty bold," Maggie said.

Alex panicked for a second, "Uh well, we’ve been saying Hello for a couple of days now and I thought that maybe you wanted- or not you but me and I thought-"

"Relax Alex," Maggie chuckled, "I liked it," she said in a husky voice.

Alex mouthed _"What the fuck"_ to no one in the room and ran her fingers through her hair.

Why she was this excited was beyond her comprehension.

"Quarantine driving you nuts?" Maggie asked.

"Oh yes," Alex laughed, forcing herself to relax, "Especially online classes."

"Ugh," Maggie groaned, "Tell me about it."

At this, Alex smiled and completely relaxed back into the bed.

"What are you studying?" Alex asked.

"I'm doing my degree in Criminal Justice with a minor in Biology," Maggie said.

Alex frowned, “That seems like an odd combination.”

Maggie laughed, understanding the confusion, "I want to be a detective," she explained, "And my goal is to get in their science division."

"Oh I see," Alex smiled, “You want the weird cases.”

"Things that go bumping in the night, yeah something like that,” Maggie said, “What about you?”

"Oh I'm actually doing my Ph.D. in Bioengineer and Astrophysics," Alex said proudly.

Maggie whistled, "Wow Alex, how old are you?"

Alex laughed, "I am 26, you?"

"25," Maggie said.

"So the glasses were telling the truth, you are a nerd," Maggie said.

Alex blushed, "Oh," she chuckled, "Well...I do have to read a lot and my eye sight had suffered the consequences."

"They look cute," Maggie said.

Alex wondered if Maggie was flirting with her. She closed her eyes and bit her lips. She prayed to Rao or Jesus or whatever higher power to not ruin this.

"You have to tell me why I keep seeing smoke coming out of your balcony," Maggie said teasingly.

Alex laughed hard at this and felt her heart burst in her chest.

Their calls and texts became frequent. Now instead of Hand gestures and silent nods, Alex and Maggie exchanged voice notes or calls during Maggie's routines. They would exchange texts during Alex's boring lectures and Maggie would call her whenever she had any difficulty with any of her classes.

Face-Time calls came not long after, and it all started with Maggie's persistence on teaching Alex how to cook.

"You cannot survive out of canned soups, Alex" Maggie said one day.

And ever since, Maggie guides her through basic dishes via Face-Time.

The night conversations were Alex's favorites. That's when she learned the most about Maggie.

She learned that Maggie is originally from Blue Springs, Nebraska and that she is an only child. Daughter of an officer, she always wanted to follow her father's footsteps.

She learned that the mystery man that kept joining Maggie is her house-mate and best friend, Winn Jr Schott and that in fact, he hated exercising.

It was also in one of those midnight conversations that Alex learned Maggie was gay.

"My ex-girlfriend dumped me 5 months ago because apparently I am a sociopath for wanting to get into law enforcement" Maggie had said.

Alex kept quiet. She didn't make a big deal out of it and continued her conversation with Maggie about Exes and life in general.

But Maggie was gay. She was Gay and Alex haven't felt this happy in a long, long time.

But Alex also learned some things about herself. She learned that she loved falling asleep to the image of Maggie on her cellphone screen. That she felt so much tenderness whenever Maggie looked sleepy and tired. That she desperately wanted to touch Maggie’s face and trace the freckles with her fingertip. That Maggie’s dimples kept stealing her breath away.

That the need to kiss her was killing her.

If Maggie’s beauty had to be measured by Kara’s scale, from a 1 to 10, Maggie Sawyer was a 1,000.

"You have to ask her!" Kara yelled, her blue eyes piercing through the video-call.

"You have to stop interfering," Alex replied without looking up from her laptop.

"It's been two weeks now, Alex," Kara said, "You have to ask her out on a date."

Alex sighed and turned her eyes to her sisters' glare, "We are quarantined, Kara!" Alex said, "Besides, It's not even like that."

"Alex, you are taking screenshots of your video calls just so you can have photos of her!" Kara said exasperated.

Alex blushed profoundly.

Kara's expression softened, and she beamed, "You like her so much."

Alex sighed and nodded, "I do, and I'm terrified this is a one-sided situation."

Kara scuffed, "She literally flirts with you all the time, Alex,"

Alex grinned, "She does, doesn't she?"

Kara nodded and then leaned forward, "Oh, I got to go, Mon-El is calling."

"Alright, bye," Alex smiled before ending the video-call.

She stood with her phone in her hand. Opening her photo albums, Alex looked at the screenshots she had of hers and Maggie's calls. In all of them, Maggie is beaming and laughing care freely.

At first, Alex felt like an intruder, until Maggie caught her one day.

"Are you screenshotting us, Alex?" Maggie had asked.

Alex blushed and shrugged.

Maggie laughed, "Send them to me."

And so it was a normal thing now between them. They would play with the filters and do silly poses so Alex, and even Maggie, could capture it all.

Exiting the photo albums, Alex searched for Maggie's chat and opened it.

Her thumbs hovered over the text space for a second before Alex quickly typed the message.

**_Alex: Wanna have dinner with me?_ **

Alex breathed heavily, put the cellphone on the desk, and returned her attention to the laptop and the research she was doing for one of her lectures.

The cellphone dinged.

**_Maggie: And how do you plan do make this happen?_ **

**_Maggie: I do want to have dinner with you, btw_ **

Alex smiled.

**_Alex: We are going to cook, we are going to dress up and then have our dinner via Zoom._ **

The reply came immediately.

**_Maggie: Love the idea. Time & Hour?_ **

Alex bit her lip, holding down the excitement.

**_Alex: Tonight, 7pm._ **

**_Maggie: Can’t wait ;)_ **

As planned, at 7pm, Alex called Maggie via Zoom on her laptop.

Maggie was sitting in her dining table. A glass of wine sat next to her plate, and she had the most beautiful smile on her face.

Her luscious hair was down over her shoulders. She was wearing light makeup and a burgundy cardigan that looked very soft and beautiful on her.

"You look stunning," Alex said, blushing.

Maggie laughed, "You look so cute when you blush," she said, "And you look stunning, yourself."

Alex blushed even more and looked down at her outfit.

She decided to wear a plain soft white T-shirt under her favorite jean jacket. She, too, opted for light makeup.

"I love how your hair always looks windblown," Maggie said, resting her chin on her hands.

Alex ran her fingers through her soft curls and cleared her throat, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"So," Maggie clapped cheerfully, "What you ordered?"

Alex relaxed and smiled, "Well, I ordered a steak with smashed sweet potatoes and green beans," Alex said, showing her plate to the camera.

Maggie seemed impressed, "And by order, you literally mean order, right?" she said.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Uber Eats," she shrugged.

Maggie laughed wholeheartedly.

"What about you?" Alex asked, ignoring the warmth she felt every time Maggie laughed like that.

"I cooked some Gnocchi with mushrooms, blue cheese, avocado, and black beans," Maggie showed the colorful plate to the camera, "It also has peppers and onions and cucumber and other veggies."

Alex made a face, "How is it that something that sounds so disgusting can look so beautiful?"

Maggie laughed again, and this time, Alex joined her.

During dinner, they talked about school and friends and childhood stories, and they laughed until their bellies hurt. They also talked about more serious topics like the pandemic and politics.

Alex was pleased that Maggie seemed to share her same ideals.

"This was very fun, Thank you for planning this," Maggie said, swirling her glass of wine slowly in her hand.

Alex nodded and took a sip of her wine, "Actually um-" she shifted in her seat, "I wanted to tell you something."

Maggie leaned closer to the camera, and Alex swore she's never seen a more perfect face in her life.

"I'm all ears," Maggie smiled.

Alex looked around as if trying to find some support, her eyes landing on a photo of her and Kara on their last trip to Midvale.

"I like you," Alex said softly, unsure.

Maggie nodded and said tenderly, "I like you too."

"No," Alex said firmly, "I like you as in-" she sighed, "As in a can't stop thinking about you."

Maggie bit her lip but remained silent, allowing Alex to speak.

"I think you are so strong and beautiful, and talking to you makes so happy," Alex said, "And I've realized that before I really wanted this quarantine to be over so I can go back to my lab and my books..."

"And now?" Maggie asked, tilting her head.

Alex looked up and locked eyes with Maggie's, "Now I really just want to kiss you...and hold you."

Maggie visibly swallowed, "I-"

"You don't have to say anything...I mean-"

"I love how you try so hard to keep your plants alive even though they've been dead for months now," Maggie cut her off, "I love how every morning you take your coffee and call your sister to check-in."

Alex stood speechless.

“I love how you spend hours watching the sky with your telescope.”

Alex bit the inside of her cheek and squinted her eyes at the camera, "Have you been spying on me?"

Maggie laughed, "No, Alex, but you are not the only one that loved to observe."

Alex smiled.

"I too can't take you out of my head," Maggie whispered.

Alex blinked several times and furrowed her eyebrows, "So...you like me, is that what I got?"

Maggie shook her head with a smile, "You are gonna go crazy on me, aren't you?"

Alex nodded and grinned, "I will."

Maggie laughed.

Alex leaned closer and whispered, "I really want to kiss you."

After that night, their relationship shifted entirely. It was more open and forward. Their flirting became more intense and purposed.

Kara was already planning a trip to visit and meet Maggie, and her parents seemed ecstatic.

The G world came up naturally one night during their regular phone call.

"Don't worry Alex, My aunt knows my girlfriend needs meat in her food," Maggie had said.

And again, Alex didn't make a big deal out of it.

Maggie was her girlfriend. Her girlfriend.

"Thanks, babe," Alex replied, and they carry on with their conversation just like that.

And they grew closer. Innocent flirting turned into more intimate confessions.

"I can't wait to kiss your neck," Maggie said once.

"I can't wait to touch every inch of your body," Alex had said another time.

Innocent butterflies turned into fire and passion, and need.

The need to touch, to taste, and to have.

That very same need drove them to give in and take as much as they could in the distance. Hands found themselves under the bed-sheets, and they whispered their names with new urgency.

"I'm so close, baby," Alex whispered shakily, her head pressed back to the pillow, fingers deep between her legs.

"I wish you could come in my mouth," Maggie had whispered back.

Alex closed her eyes against the image. She wanted to crawl through the phone line and make Maggie's wish come true.

It was with Maggie's haggard breaths and shaky moans that Alex came hard. Spams of pleasure bounced and tore through her.

And Alex knew, at that moment, that she had fallen utterly in love with Maggie Sawyer.

"You are all a bunch of cheaters," Winn complained.

Kara, Mon-El, Maggie, Lucy, James, Lena and Alex all laughed.

They now had Game nights via Zoom video call. That’s how Alex introduced Maggie and Winn to her group of friends.

"It's not our fault that you suck at Pictionary," Mon-El said, sipping from his beer.

"I do agree that we have to change teams, it's not fair," Lucy, Alex's best friend, said.

"Fine, ok, Lucy, who you want to team up with?" Kara asked, taking a notepad to write down the new teams.

"Maggie!" Lucy said, beaming to the camera.

Maggie nodded, "You got it!"

And they gesture a cheer with their beers.

Alex smiled; her heart full, and she felt so happy.

It was at the end of the fifth month of quarantine when it happened. A vaccine was successfully created and tested.

Eliza, Jeremiah, J'onn, and the rest of their team were able to make a vaccine with the help of extraterrestrial technology even though the government was not ready to divulge those specifics to the public.

The news of the vaccine broke worldwide on an early Sunday.

Alex woke to the insistent dings of her cellphone.

Texts from Kara, her parents, friends, and classmates kept coming in. Notifications from Twitter and other platforms flooded Alex's phone.

Alex blinked, confused at the texts that kept coming.

She stood from the bed and reached for her sweatpants and hoodie when she heard the knocking on her door.

Sounds of car's horns, loud music and cheers from neighbors came through Alex's windows.

Everything felt surreal.

The knocking continued.

Her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Alex replied, her eyes glued to her closed front door.

"Sweetheart!" Eliza said tearfully, "We did it!"

"Mom..." Alex felt her heart wanting to explode, "Is it official?"

"Yes dear, the president just lifted quarantine and curfew. We do have to stay careful and alert becau-"

But Alex didn't need to hear more, she hung up and ran to the door and to the persistent knocking.

Opening the door, Alex gasped, not prepared to what stood behind it.

Maggie stood with the biggest smile on her face. She was wearing a leather jacket, and her hair fell flawlessly over her shoulders. 

She smelled like honey and wood and coconut.

"I think you lost this," Maggie said softly, lifting her Drone with her hand.

Alex smiled and reached to pull Maggie inside by the jacket. Taking the Drone, she dropped it to the floor and kicked the door closed.

And she kissed her.

She kissed Maggie as if her life depended on it.

Maggie threw her hand over Alex's shoulders and drew her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do this," Alex breathed, pressing her forehead to Maggie's.

Maggie nodded and ran her fingers through Alex's hair, "Windblown," she whispered with a smile before claiming Alex's lips in another heated kiss.

Alex groaned as Maggie slipped her tongue inside. Maggie fisted her fingers into Alex's hair, and Alex scooped her hands around Maggie's ass and lifted her up and around her hips and pressed her against the wall.

She ground into her, and Maggie arched upward, meeting every thrust. Alex broken the kiss to kiss down Maggie’s throat and drown in her smell.

Maggie moaned and tightened her arms around Alex’s shoulders, keeping her impossibly close.

"I love you," Alex whispered breathlessly, her eyes closed.

Maggie blinked tears, "I love you too."

**Epilogue: 5 years later**

Alex entered her home silently. It was late, and she didn't want to make any noise. She carefully kicked her boots off and unbuckled her hip holster to secure her gun in its safe before slowly going up the stairs.

She noticed the dim light under her bedroom door. When she gently opened it, Maggie was found asleep next to a tiny sleeping girl.

"Hi baby," Alex whispered in Maggie's ear.

Maggie stirred and blinked sleepy eyes before smiling to her wife, "You're home."

Alex kissed her softly and then gestured towards the sleeping girl, "Nightmares?"

Maggie shook her head, "She wanted to wait for you."

Alex bent and carefully placed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"She asked me again to tell her the story of how we met." Maggie said, caressing Alex's arm.

"She loves that story," Alex smiled, brushing a strand of hair from Maggie's face.

"It's a beautiful story," Maggie said with a beaming smile.

"It is," Alex kissed her, "I'm going to take her to bed."

Maggie nodded, and Alex carefully scooped the little girl in her arms and cuddled her against her chest before walking towards her bedroom and lightly putting her down.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet girl," Alex said, kissing the girl's forehead before exiting the room.

When Alex returned to her bedroom, Maggie was sitting against the headboard waiting for her.

After stripping her shirt and pants, Alex sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Maggie.

They locked eyes for a second, and Alex was still taken by surprise by how intense her love for her wife was.

Maggie softly caressed Alex's arm and smiled, "I found something today."

Alex raised her eyebrow, "What?"

Maggie reached to the nightstand's drawer and took a piece of paper that laid next to her badge.

Alex's eye opened wide.

Maggie carefully unfolded the yellowish piece of paper and showed it to Alex.

"Wow," Alex whispered.

The paper read, _"Let's be friends. Text me"_

"I thought I lost it after we moved into this house," Maggie said, tracing the piece of paper with her thumb.

"I didn't know you kept it," Alex said with a smile.

"Of course I did," Maggie said, placing the piece of paper back in the drawer, "I am forever grateful you sent me that paper."

Alex leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Maggie's, "I'm forever grateful you decided to tempt me with those yoga pants."

Maggie laughed, "That's so bad, Alex, so bad."

Alex planted kisses on her lips and neck, "Yeah?"

Maggie tried to push Alex away playfully.

"You totally wanted to seduce me," Alex murmured against Maggie's neck as she crawled on top of her.

"Oh, you poor nerdy you," Maggie said between giggles.

"Shhh, you are going to wake Jamie," Alex said, drowning Maggie's laughter with a kiss.

Maggie pushed Alex gently away and cupped her face, "I love you so much, and I'm so happy we found each other during such harsh times."

Alex smiled, "It was love at first...quarantine," Alex whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Maggie laughed, “That’s so ba-“

But Alex was kissing her wife before she could finish her words.


End file.
